


【伊丽莎白/豆腐死神】Fünf vor zwölf

by iinkP



Category: Elisabeth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinkP/pseuds/iinkP
Summary: 人可以同时处于几重梦境？人可以同时陷入几重阴影？





	【伊丽莎白/豆腐死神】Fünf vor zwölf

旧文防屏蔽（。

【伊丽莎白/豆腐死神】Fünf vor zwölf

人可以同时处于几重梦境？人可以同时陷入几重阴影？  
一时他奔跑在荒原上，枯草在脚下作响，呼吸愈发急促，热气从紧扣的衣领中向上蒸腾面部。分明在竭力奔跑，地平线尽头的狩猎小屋却永远保持相同的距离。突然头顶被阴影笼罩，他抬起头，看到这阴影长着鸟儿的翅膀，竟是双头鹰，缓缓压向地面，压向他。  
一时他在宫殿中被盛装人群簇拥，能瞥见他们笑容的弧度，恰好超过礼仪允许范围一分。人群推搡他前行，无数只手拂过他的身体。耳边有细碎的声音，仿佛带笑又仿佛呜咽。皇帝，皇帝，皇帝！皇帝尤里乌斯·菲利克斯！人群散去，地毯中央立着皇冠，皇冠上方，断头台的刀刃沉静地俯视着。  
一时他独自站在虚无中，眼前所见尽为迷雾笼罩，有热度与冲动缠绕着，令他无法动弹，也有柔软的臂弯环住他，手轻柔地划过背部，手指插入汗湿的发梢。安心与羞耻感交织，他无法控制自己的颤抖。

谁？  
史蒂芬妮？  
喔，玛丽，是你吗？  
……吉塞拉？  
……  
……  
……妈，妈妈？

顿时一声轻笑在耳边响起，像揪住猎物后颈的手一般大力将他从幻境中剥离。  
“这可真是，令人印象深刻。”一个低沉的声音。  
鲁道夫猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己正大汗淋漓地伏在一人身上，那人用双臂环抱着他，甚至将一双大腿也挂在他腰间，将两人的下半身禁锢在一起。  
“是你……！”  
刹那间惊惧与快感一齐窜上脊背，在一阵战栗中，鲁道夫释放了自己。  
在心中诅咒了一番后，鲁道夫挣开那人的手臂，爬起来坐到床沿，背过身不去看床上的一片狼藉。  
“怎么是……你怎么又在这里……”鲁道夫疲倦地发问，伸手往丢在地上的外套中摸索烟盒。在属于他的那件蓝色军装边上，是一条花纹繁复的深色礼裙。真是见鬼！  
背后的人仍在嗤嗤地笑，那声音像是阴曹地府缝隙漏出的风。下一秒，鲁道夫却被用力按倒回床垫上，死神毫不客气地翻身压在鲁道夫身上，暗金色的头发凌乱地扫过他的脸颊。鲁道夫扭头不去看他，却立刻被捏住下巴掰回来。死神似笑非笑，逼视着鲁道夫的目光中甚至带着些难以置信般的恼怒。  
“太子鲁道夫，”死神讥讽道，“你的不知好歹与忘恩负义，在此刻都快超越你的母亲！”  
不知道这家伙在发什么疯。鲁道夫挑起眉毛看他。于是死神叹了口气，轻轻地扭动胯部，将自己贴得更近，直到见鲁道夫倏地皱起眉头涨红了脸，才又低声笑了起来。  
“喔，不……”  
鲁道夫呻吟一声，却避无可避，一只手却已经被引领着探下，抚慰起他未能得到满足的情人。死神随着他的动作小幅摇摆腰部，微热的鼻息喷在鲁道夫的颈间。  
“你……你来做什么？”为了打破这诡异的尴尬，鲁道夫开口道。  
“只要你呼唤我，我就会来陪伴你。”死神答道，“从你还是个男孩的时候就开始了，你该记得。”  
不！我没有呼唤你。鲁道夫反驳。  
然而他想起了那几缕阴影———  
当母亲搂抱着亲爱的瓦莱丽，警惕又高傲地看向他，  
当他同皇帝结束一次没有结果的争吵，  
当史蒂芬妮盛气凌人地拒绝聆听他的想法，  
鲁道夫总能看到那影子在角落静静地看着他，只有那影子会拥抱他。

“没错，你记得。”死神低语，接着，他再次抓住鲁道夫的手，引导他向更深的地方探去，“现在，我们不该争论这些——”  
鲁道夫感到指尖陷入一片湿热，死神紧抓着他的手，不顾他的挣扎将他用力推入自己体内。  
“我的上帝！”鲁道夫几乎尖叫起来，“你有完没完？”  
那个冰冷而疯狂的家伙却不理会鲁道夫，他发出一声满足的叹息，更不加掩饰地扭动起身体。  
鲁道夫面红耳赤，只感到手指被柔软地吮吸着，进出时搅动起的湿濡恐怕还是刚才自己留在他体内的东西。他放弃挣扎般闭上眼睛，索性又加入两根手指。  
自他还是一个孩子开始，死神就不曾拒绝过他，现在，他也不会拒绝死神。  
伴随鲁道夫的动作，死神颤抖起来，肢体杂乱无章地摩擦床单，屋内只剩下混杂着笑意的喘息声，直到他绷紧身体攀至顶峰，一切才戛然而止。

待一切归复平静，鲁道夫终于能够点燃一根烟，让尼古丁充斥自己的肺部。  
“妈妈还好吗？”他问。  
“如果你一定要在这种情境下谈母亲……”死神笑着指指两人的裸体，随即答道“很不幸，我们亲爱的伊丽莎白正在享受生活。”  
“她在做些什么？”  
“毫无乐趣。阳光、自然、海、诗歌……还有马！”  
从那略带嘲讽的语气中，鲁道夫听出了死神的恼怒，他忍不住想笑。  
“我为妈妈感到骄傲。”  
“不过是暂时的幻象——”  
“我也会活下去的。”他低声道。  
“你们母子果真相像！”死神恼怒起来，凑到鲁道夫眼前，嘴唇几乎与他相碰，“但总有一天你们会需要我！”  
真是讽刺！鲁道夫想。每当他呼唤死神时，他都那样精神虚弱、脆弱不堪，而当死神出现在他面前诱惑至此、任他发泄心中沮丧之后，他却总能获得安慰，甚至又生出一丝对抗死亡的勇气。如果死神知道了这点，是会放声大笑，还是暴跳如雷呢？  
“总有一天，所有人都会到你那里去。你何必总是纠缠我们？”鲁道夫努力让自己不朝后退缩。  
因为我爱伊丽莎白，同样爱你。  
残月比满月更美，将要消逝的比永恒的更有价值。我爱挣扎的生命与自由的灵魂，其他的那些，只是浑浑噩噩的活物罢了。  
“当然，这衰老的帝国摇摇欲坠，也是我不能错过的戏码。”死神恶劣地加了一句，高兴地看到鲁道夫的脸色发白。他又笑得发抖。  
“我不会让这个国家走向毁灭的。”鲁道夫深吸一口气，“我愿意担负起皇帝的责任！我，我会采取行动——！”  
哈布斯堡双头鹰绝不会坠地。  
我会像妈妈一样坚强。  
无论妈妈在哪里，我相信她都不会舍弃我。  
未来的皇帝鲁道夫，此刻又如同当年的孩子一般，向着唯一的朋友袒露心声。  
死神点头，带着一丝宽容的意味，倾过身去沿着鲁道夫的脸颊往下亲吻。  
鲁道夫也回吻他，一边拒绝，一边挽留。  
黑暗中死神的笑温柔且冰冷。

总有一天所有人都会属于我。  
但是鲁道夫，你必须再快一点到我这里来。


End file.
